


A Tango

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Some kissing, and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clown and the bat on a rooftop. A game. A dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted originally in FF.net under the same name by LadyDarkSoul (That's me.) and posted at 10-10-11. The only difference between them is that I've edited this one, because back in 2011 this was my second fanfic in english... and I'm brazilian.

 

**A Tango**

_Bring Me to Life   
_

_"How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping in somewhere cold_

_Until you find there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without you_

_can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life" – Evanescence_

The Batman was flying over the rooftops of Gotham in agitation, the cold breeze on his face. The Joker had left notes around the city that together read:

 

_Dear Batman, The Narrows. Building C. Rooftop. 11:30. No Police. Only_ Batman.  
  
-J

_xoxo_

The Joker had escaped from Arkham after being locked in there for one month (which was a record, since he usually escaped after 2 weeks or less). Back then, the city without the clown fell in silence, even with him in Arkham, public places were empty because no one dared to go to streets, not even others criminals. The Joker was in Arkham but everybody knew… he would return soon. And when he did, there would be only screams, and _laughter_.

Batman would never admit it to anyone but he had missed the clown. Without the Joker, he had felt curiously... _Incomplete_. He tried to denying it, denying that the Joker was right. But found it nearly impossible, his mind nagging him everytime he thought about it. And then, he heard that the Joker had escaped.

And those notes that would lead to Joker –and probably to a trap– were his chance to see him again and make that feeling maybe, disappear.

So he went to the top of Building C, the building was left unfinished since the Joker had escaped from Arkham for the _first_ time, in the night, it looked a lot more like a huge skeleton than a building.  
  
He found there the Joker staring at him, grinning. "Ooh, and here we have Batman… I was starting to think that you hadn't found the notes in time…" He said before he licked his lips.

Batman stared in the eyes of the insane clown, those green orbs were staring right into his soul. It made a chill run down his spine and set adrenaline into his veins. It was something that he only felt when close to him or in a situation of great danger, with the Joker they meant the same thing; It was like a shock, energy running rapidly through his body, his mind filling with white noise and all he could focus was on the ball of rage growing inside him. "But here we are–" Batman ran towards him, and knocked him to the ground, straddling him. "What did you do?"

"Eager are we?" He laughed. "Weren't you supposed to be the 'great caped detective'?" He grinned, not even slightly threatened.

Batman growled "What did you do?" And leaned forward.

"Nothing… yet." The Joker pushed the Caped Crusader off him. The Bat falling on the floor as the Joker straddled him, turning tables and reversing the situation.

Batman was surprised by that. He tried pushing him, but the clown wouldn't budge. It was… startling, he usually succeeded when pushing insane clowns off him, it made him question for a sliver second who really was in control of the situation, even if the thought of the Joker in control disgusted him to no end.

The Joker pulled a detonator from his coat pocket. He played with it, tossing the detonator from one hand to another and then pointed to it.

"See my little pretty toy here? If I press this tiny button here, several no important places like hospitals, schools, malls, police stations… all this stuff go –KABOOM!" He gestured with both hands. "That is without counting the little – hahaha– backup-ace-in-the-hole. Got it?"

Batman growled frustrated. "What is the game, Joker?"

"Ooh, now we are talking." He smiled and snapped his fingers. A man appeared from the shadows with a stereo.

_Wait a –what?_

The green haired man licked his lips. "This will work like this," He leaned over him and whispered into his ear seductively "We will dance a tango. Play the right steps and nothing will happen to your beloved city." The wet sound of his tongue darting out to lick his lips, sent chills down Batman's spine making him shiver.

The Joker stood up and held a hand to him. Batman ignoring the motion, rose without help. The Joker rolled his eyes and took a step forward to him. The caped crusader tensed. A… tango? He knew how to dance tango, being Bruce Wayne he had to dance in parties and he needed to know at least the basic of all dances.

But as Batman… and with the Joker… When he had learned about how to dance tango, the explanation of what is tango was _"It's like having sex on the dance floor"¹._

He didn't want to have sex with the Joker even if its meaning was metaphoric.

...Perhaps if he– "Ah –ah-ah don't even think about it, Johnny there," he pointed towards the man with the stereo "Has too a detonator in case of whatever you do to this one."

_How did he–?_ The Joker put the detonator back into his pocket and made a signal to the man called "Johnny" to turn on the music. The music started and the Joker took off his gloves, he walked towards him and made a 'come on' with his fingers, they surrounded each other as if they would going to fight.

The Joker intertwined his body with Batman's. Both gasped, Batman in surprise, Joker in pleasure. He put one hand on the armored shoulder of the Bat and raised his leg throwing his head back. It surprised Batman to know that the Joker was dancing in that way so… sensuous. He mind-slapped himself on the face for giving such adjective to his enemy. Never in his whole life he could have imagined that someday he would be dancing, literally dancing with his enemy. _Dancing with the devil._

The Joker was full of surprises. He pulled Joker's hand to his and they walked side direction with their chests touching and gaze never breaking. That made something stirs within the bat, he never noticed how… electrifying? Vivid? Enticing? Were the eyes of the Joker, they were a shade of green, green like acid. Those eyes were poisonous, toxic and he was being intoxicated by them. Spinning and looping, they danced all over the roof. Never stopping, never breaking the rhythm, moves perfect in-sync. Batman spun the Joker, his coat twirling around him.

It looked like a fight, only less rough and a tenfold more sensual. While they danced, the Joker's face paint and hair appeared to shine on the moonlight, the scars looking creepier in the darkness. When the music stopped Batman pulled the Joker to him, chests heaving together, both panting. He realized it was a big mistake, their faces were only inches apart his eyes falling to the clown's mouth. Joker's breathing was warm on his lips… so _tempting…_ so _inviting…  
  
_ "Kiss me…" The Joker's voice was like a purr, needy. Batman's eyes went wide, his gaze rising to meet Joker's lust filled eyes. "… _What?_ "

"Don't worry… I won't bite, unless you want me to…" With this, the Joker closed the gap between them. His lips brushing Batman's slowly and sensually then a bit roughly, Batman find nearly impossible to don't respond the kiss, so he brushed his lips against Joker's too. The green haired man moaning as he did. Batman's arms wrapped around the other man, one hand on his back, the other on the back of his neck, fingertips twirling themselves in fields of hair. Joker brought his own arms around the shoulders of the Batman, his bare hands grasping the cape in folds. Batman felt a tongue probe his lips seeking entry and immediately parted his lips to it; the Joker's tongue was like a snake exploring his mouth. He let his tongue brush against the other, tasting him. He tasted like coffee, mint and something uniquely that could be only described as Joker's taste. They kissed long and deep. The sensation of a fierce fire in the stomach was mutual during the kiss, both knew what they were feeling and when they pulled away panting heavily, smiled knowingly.

_'You complete me.'_

_'Destined to do this forever'_ The Joker had said once. No one had ever spoken words as true as these before.

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Evanescence, Take the Lead or Batman.
> 
> "It's like having sex on the dance floor" ¹ - From the film Take the Lead.


End file.
